Lucifer's Hymn
by Empyrea
Summary: What would happen if some of the world's populace turns to demons? What would those who remain humans do if they become prey to these demons? And with that, Misaki Naoya's life takes a twist when she stumbles upon a back alley and is unable to return.


A/N: This is our first for the Megaten Series. This is inspired by different Megaten games, which, I think, you'll see as the fic progresses.

These are things we'd like clear now:

Words in italics: Narration

"…": Character's thoughts

*…*: Character's actions

***: Well, with that out of the way, let's begin!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shin Megami Tensei series.

**1****st**** Death: The Day of Lucifer **

Setting: Tokyo (The scenes happened from the districts of Shibuya and Iwatodai since the main character lives in an alley near Shibuya.)

Characters: (for this chapter)

Misaki Naoya: A second year female student of Gaikuon high in Iwatodai. She's lazy and is sick of her daily life and has been friends with Tatsuya Kaito since they were in Kindergarten. She lived with her mother since her father died when she was still 5 years old. They live in a normal-sized house in the district near Shibuya.

Physical appearance: She's Japanese: She has long brown hair that reaches the middle of her back which she always ties in braids. She has brown eyes. She is 5"5 tall. She is now 16 years old.

Outfit: She wears her female Gaikoun uniform. (A brown skirt reaching above the knees and a white blouse beneath a red vest and the school's necktie for girls in addition she wears long white loose socks and short leather shoes which are color brown)

Miashelly Vantrista: She is the daughter of a ramen chef that was once a business man in France. Her mother became ill and died the year before she transferred to Gaikoun high and because of this their business died and her father can no longer afford the tuition for Gaikoun high so she entered the school as a scholar and she is now one of the honor students of their batch. She became friends with Tatsuya and Misaki when she transferred to their school. (First year)

Physical appearance: She is French: She has a beautiful blond hair and she always wears a long ribbon to keep her bangs up. She has bright and clear blue eyes. She is exactly 5 inches tall and she won't seem to grow any taller. She is 16 years old as well.

Oufit: She wears glasses and wears her female Gaikoun uniform. (A brown skirt at least 1 inch below the knees and a white blouse beneath a pale-yellow vest and the school's necktie for girls plus she wears green boots that reaches up 2" below her knees: Her socks are not visible and the boots are not high heeled)

Tatsuya Kaito: He is a very rich and intelligent student from Gaikoun high and because of this; a lot of female students admire him. He has long been friends with Misaki Naoya. His parents are in another country though. His father is in America for business matters and his mother is in Russia for a tour.

Physical appearance: He is also Japanese: He has black hair and he has quite long bangs for a guy but it doesn't cover his face or his eyes. He has beautiful silver eyes. He is also 16 years old.

Outfit: He wears his male Gaikoun uniform. (A long blue navy pants that covers the top of his blue leather shoes and a white blouse beneath his blue vest and he wears a thin blue ribbon on his neck for male students)

Frankly Morgen: He is their math teacher and he is always teased and picked on by students. He is rather strict and annoying for students. He is just an average man with him being a teacher as his only job. He doesn't like students at all, especially those who don't listen to his boring lectures.

Physical appearance: He is a bald old man, about the age of 64 and is about to retire. He is about 4"6".

Outfit: He wears the teacher's uniform and he wears thick glasses, also he always carries with him a long thick stick which he uses to discipline his students.

_My name you ask? What for? I'm just some ordinary, lazy student anyways. But, if you insist, then, I guess I'll spill in some details for you. I'm in high school. I just made it in last spring, so that makes me a second year. The teachers often nag at me because of always being lowest in class, Is it my fault I don't understand the nerdy world they're in?! Well, whatever. I don't like studying and I'm sick of school. I feel like my life is going in circles now, as if it's all just a routine of going to school, eating, then sleeping and the very same thing the next day. Life, to me, is so boring; I wish the world would change. Maybe, things will, if only I listened to my teacher…_

Voice of an old man: *shouting* Ms. Naoya!

Female student: *sleeping soundly at her desk*

Voice of an old man: *walks towards the female student* Ms. Naoya! Can you hear me, or should I make you carry your chair outside!

Female student: *slowly opens her eyes and realizes what's happening and sits right up* Yes, Sir Frankly?!

Frankly: Finally. Are you listening?

Female Student: Yes! *stands up and bows three times to her teacher* I'm so sorry, sir!

Frankly: Fine, fine. *walks away* Sit down. *turns to the whole class* Okay class, back to the lesson!

Female Student: *sits down and looks outside the window beside her seat and sighs*

_That's right, that's me: Naoya Misaki's my name. I'm a second year student of Gaikuon High and I belong to class 2-B. Always the lowest when it comes to academics, but, I ace PE, my bad, huh. And, this is how I live everyday, with the same scenario all the time. And so, our class continues until the afternoon and it finally ends…_

Misaki: *standing in front of the shoe rack and changes her shoes* "I thought my hell of a class would never end. Ugh."

Female Student with braids and glasses: *walks by Misaki and turns to her* Are you going home now, Misaki?

Misaki: Oh! *looks at the female student* Yeah, what about you, Mia?

Mia: *nods* Uh huh. Shall we?

Misaki: *amiles* Right, I just finished changing shoes too.

Mia: Great then.

_That's Mia or so I call her that. Her name's Vantrista Miashelly. Weird name, huh? That's because she's not Japanese, she's French. She just transferred here last spring because of her father's work. We call her Mia, for short. She's actually the real deal; I mean she's smart, maybe even smarter than those bastards who call themselves our teachers. Cool, huh?_

Mia: *walking beside Misaki and looks at her* You shouldn't sleep in class, you know.

Misaki: *looks at Mia* I know, I know, but, what can I do? Sir Frankly is just beyond boring. Not to mention a boring with a capital B.

Mia: *giggles* I know what you mean, but, it's for your own good, too, you know.

Misaki: I get you, but, you're probably the only person alive who can stand that guy's baldness.

Mia: Baldness?

Misaki: Duh! He's bald, you know.

Mia: *giggles* You are so mean.

Misaki: We're almost at your house.

Mia: Yeah.

Misaki: By the way… Mia?

Mia: Yes?

Misaki: Do you know how Tatsu is doing? I heard he's sick.

Mia: *smiles* I went by their house yesterday and his mom said he's fine now; he just needs some more rest.

Misaki: Oh! Ok then! *smiles*

_That's another buddy I have here, Tatsuya Kaito. He's a really good and industrious kid but he's already filthy rich. He's nice though. He let's us in his house all the time plus he and Mia always teach me to help me improve my studies. His father is in America and his mother's in Russia. He gets lonely sometimes with being just with the maids of their house so he invites us to sleep over sometimes then me and Mia sleep together in their guest room, it's really nice and the bed is superb._

Mia: *stops walking in front of a ramen store and looks at Misaki* Well, I guess we're here.

Misaki: Bye, then.

Mia: *smiles and waves at Misaki* See you tomorrow. Take care on your way home.

Misaki: *waves at Mia* Thanks, but, it's not too far from here, you know.

Mia: *giggles* Bye, then. *enters the ramen store*

Misaki: *starts to walk towards her house past Mia's* "Time for me to go home again, huh." *looks around while walking the empty corners of the street*

_Suddenly, she stops walking when she reaches the turn for her house…_

Misaki: *looks around and stops her view to her right* "The straight path again, huh. Now that I think about it, I've never gone that way before. I wonder if it'll lead to my house."

_She stops for a while and thinks if she should take the chance or not… _

Misaki: *smiles* "Oh well, if it doesn't lead to my house, then, I'll just go back. It's nice for a change of pace, too." *walks forward towards the straight road*

_She walks and walks until she sees a turning point and decides to go left, and then, right, and then, straight ahead and suddenly, she stops…_

Misaki: Where am I now? *looks around* There are houses, but… *looks at the houses*

_The only thing she sees are windows that are widely open with tattered curtains that are almost lying outside. The road is completely quiet; it was as if she is the only person who is standing there. And so, Misaki turns back and goes back to her right, then, left and straight but the scenario fails to change, so, she turns again and does the same thing, but, the houses are still empty…_

Misaki: *turns around and when she still finds herself lost, she turns again and again* This is crazy. Am I really lost?! In this back alley?! This deserted back alley?!

_Then, Misaki starts to run, no longer does she think of where to go, as long as she can escape that deserted place, so, she just ran and ran without knowing her way out…_

Misaki: No! *looks around and keeps on running* Isn't anybody here?! Hello! PLEASE! ANSWER ME!

_She yells for help, but, no one replies…_

Misaki: Please… *she runs faster and faster*

Unfamiliar voice: Why run when you know there's no longer a way to return?

Misaki: *turns around* Who's there?!

Unfamiliar voice: You wish to meet me?

Misaki: Who are you?! Please, help me get out of here! Whoever you are!

Unfamiliar voice: I see, but, why is that? Are you not sick of your world by now? Isn't that what you always say?

Misaki: NO! Please, take me home!

Unfamiliar voice: Why?

Misaki: *falls down to her knees and tears fall out of her eyes* Please! I beg you!

_Suddenly, a man wearing a hood comes out in front of her. Misaki raises her head and looks at the man's face, but, his hood is covering his face, making it hard for Misaki to see it, that, and that her eyes are covered with her tears. But, those matters were of no concern to her at the moment, not if this hooded man can help her to get back home…_

Misaki: Please… Take me home…

Man with a hood: *extend out his hand towards Misaki* The end is nigh.

Misaki: The…end?

Man with a hood: Then, we shall meet again, Naoya Misaki.

Misaki: …!!! "What?! He-"

Man with a hood: For now, open your eyes once more.

Misaki: …What?

Man with a hood: You will meet me again, if you succeed to survive until that time comes. *turns around and walks away* Remember that.

Misaki: *extends out her arm towards the man with a hood* Wait! I-

_Suddenly, she slowly opens her eyes and finds her alarm clock ringing loudly in her room with the hand striking at 7. She looks around and finds herself in her bed at home and still wearing her pajamas and is greeted by the sun's rays…_

Misaki: Huh?

_And suddenly, she hears her mom shouting from downstairs and calling her name…_

Misaki's mom: Misaki! Aren't you going to get up yet? Aren't you late?

_Then, Misaki realizes the time and glances at her alarm clock…_

Misaki: I'm late!!!

_She rushes down to their kitchen and grabs a bite to eat and quickly dashes towards the door to wear her shoes and sprints outside to run to school…_

Misaki: *she runs as fast as she can and reaches the school just as the last bell is sounding* "I'm almost there!"

_She makes it just on time and sits down at her classroom and catches her breath…_

Tatsuya: *walks towards Misaki* Are you okay?

Misaki: T-Tatsuya…?

Tatsuya: Running late again?

Misaki: Sorry…

Tatsuya: *chuckles* So, what happened this time?

Mia: *walks towards Misaki* Are you alright, Misaki?

Misaki: Barely…

Mia: You look pale. Maybe, you should go to the nurses' office.

Tatsuya: I agree.

Mia: I'll go with you if you want.

Misaki: I'm fine, really.

Tatsuya: Have you even looked at the mirror? You look sick, so, go already.

Misaki: Okay, fine, but, don't worry about me, I can go by myself.

Tatsuya: Don't worry, we'll tell the teacher you're sick.

Misaki: Thanks.

Tatsuya: Are you sure you don't want Mia to go with you?

Misaki: Nah. *steps out of the classroom and shuts the door afterwards*

Mia: *looks at Tatsuya* What about you, Tatsuya?

Tatsuya: Me?

Mia: Aren't you also sick?

Tatsuya: Come on, I'm fine now.

Mia: If you say so, but, I hope Misaki doesn't turn ill.

Tatsuya: Don't worry too much about her. She's tougher than she looks.

Mia: *giggles* You say that, but, I know you're worried more than I am.

Tatsuya: Am not.

Mia: Oh, c'mon. You two were friends even before you two met me, remember?

Tatsuya: …I guess so.

Mia: *smiles* Class will start soon. Let's sit down, then.

Tatsuya: *nods*

_Meanwhile, on Misaki's way to the nurses' office…_

Misaki: *walking slowly towards the nurses' office* … "What happened last night?"

_She suddenly stops walking and looks around…_

Misaki: *touches the wall* "This is clearly my school. I'm back, but…was that just a dream? It felt so…real…"

_Suddenly, the ground begins to shake and the whole school is disturbed…_

Tatsuya: *looks around while leaning on the wall* What's going on?

Mia: Tatsuya! *tries to keep her balance*

Tatsuya: Take my hand! *extends out his arm towards Mia*

Mia: *quickly grabs Tatsuya's hand and hops towards him*

Tatsuya: Are you okay?

Mia: I'm fine, but, just what is this tremor?

Tatsuya: I don't know.

Mia: …!

Tatsuya: What's wrong?

Mia: Misaki!

Tatsuya: …!

Mia: She might get hurt, Tatsuya, and she's not feeling well.

Tatsuya: You're right. As soon as the shaking stops, we should go see if she's all right.

Mia: Okay.

_But, not only has the school felt this terrible tremor, but, all of Japan…_

Misaki: *down to her knees and is holding onto a nearby window* What's going on?!

_The ceiling of the school begins to give way and starts to crack as the tremor continues…_

Misaki: *looks up* Oh, no!

_The ceiling falls apart, but, fortunately, Misaki was not hit but just the ground near her…_

Misaki: Oh my god.

_The whole school suddenly collapses and so is the rest of the buildings in Japan and a lot got trapped beneath them. And as sudden as the tremor started, it suddenly stops…_

Misaki: *looks around* …Is it over?

_She looks around and finds the floor above her collapsed…_

Misaki: *slowly standing up* "I should see if Tatsuya and Mia are fine."

_So, she tries to go pass the rubbles and debris and climbs up the ruined stairs, and then, when she was about to open the door to her classroom, she hears an odd noise, a noise that sounds like a dog grumbling on its food and is catching it's breath…_

Misaki: "What is that sound?! Is it coming from inside the room?! Tatsuya? Mia?"

_And so, she slowly opens the back door partially and peeks inside. She was startled to see blood scattered everywhere, the blood of her classmates, she assumed, and she sees a huge lion-like creature standing in the middle of the classroom facing the blackboard and is ripping a student's body apart and grinds it with its humongous teeth…_

Misaki: …!!! *huffs* "Is that Tatsuya?! Or is that Mia?!"

_Suddenly, the lion-like creature smells her scent and turns towards her, jumping in front of her…_

Misaki: …!!! "Oh my God!"

_Then, the creature gives out a loud roar… _

Misaki: *slowly steps back and makes a run for it* "What now?!"

_The creature runs after her and it's as if no matter how fast she runs, the creature can easily catch up to her. She turns towards the stairs and dashes down without thinking where to go and runs downwards, but, she can't seem to lose the lion-like creature, and so, she finally reaches the bottom part of the school, the basement, and she shuts the door behind her tight…_

Misaki: *huffs* "Am I safe now?"

_Then, the lion-like creature smashes the door and jumps out in front of her …_

Misaki: …!!! *runs further in and looks around, she spots a door and quickly enters it without hesitation and shuts the door tight* "Maybe, I'll be safe for a while…" *looks around* "It's too dark in here, though." *reaches for the lights, but, apparently, the lights were destroyed and she got shocked* "Ouch! I nearly screamed… Good thing I held my breath."

_The lion-like creature bashes through the door and slowly approaches the room where Misaki is… _

Misaki: "I hear it! His footsteps! Please, don't find me in here!" *walks backwards and stumbles as she hit a hard wide object* Ahhh!

_The lion-like creature turns his head towards the door where Misaki is hiding and slowly walks towards it…_

Misaki: "Oh, no! His footsteps are getting closer!"

_The creature smashes the door and approaches Misaki. It, then, dives towards her, preparing to devour her…_

Misaki: HELP ME! *closes her eyes*

_Suddenly, the noise disappears and all she hears is the creature's last cry…_

Misaki: *slowly opens her eyes* …What? *she feels an arm beside her face that blocked the creature from eating her* …!!!

Unfamiliar voice: You made it, mortal, but, this is quite a way to wake me up, I must say.

Misaki: *slowly turns her head to look behind her* Who are you? Did you…Did you kill that lion-like thing?

Unfamiliar voice: *shoots light in the whole building and light fills the room*

Misaki: *sees the creature struck by the hand of the man* …

Man: We meet again, Naoya Misaki.

Misaki: How…How do you know my name and just who are you? Why did you save me?

Man: My name, it's Lucifer.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

A/N: Well, hope you guys liked it.

***: Please R&R. See you next chapter!


End file.
